My dear lady Marianne
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Jeremiah has always admired, Lady Marianne, he loved her more then any servant would. But she can't love him in return, she was the 98th empress of the holy Britannia empire and has two children. Jeremiah knew his love would never be return but as still sworn to protect Lady Marianne and her children until that night, that beautiful night sky, Jeremiah last thoughts of Marianne.


**My dear Lady Marianne**

My lady Marianne, I love you so much but I can't be with you because you're the empress. The empress of the holy Britannia empire and the wife of the emperor, I know you can't love me, you can't know my true feelings. Either way I'll protect you, I care for you so much, my loyalty will always be with you and with your children.

I've watch you every day since I started, I've seen so much in this villa. The birth of Prince Lelouch, you look so happy even when the emperor wasn't there. And the day when Princess Nunnally was born, your face as well as the one of Prince Lelouch, they both lit up with joy. I've seen them grow from toddlers to children, they look like you so much, especially Prince Lelouch.

I want to spend my entire life in the Aries villa, to see Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally grow into adults and make many memories together. Just like when Princess Euphemia and Princess Cornelia come over to play, they have so much fun together. Until that day when I was at my post, you came towards me with you gentle smile.

"Jeremiah, please low the security around the Aries villa" requested Marianne as she gave him a gently smile, the smile she would give any other servant, the same smile she would give to her son Lelouch and daughter Nunnally.

"Are you sure, my lady?" ask Jeremiah, he wanted to ask more questions, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to follower her to the ends of the earth but he couldn't.

"I'm certain" said Marianne as she gently place her hand onto Jeremiah's shoulder "Please"

"Has you wish, my lady" said Jeremiah as he saluted her, Jeremiah didn't want to leave Marianne like this. With very little security, anything could happen to her but she wanted this and Jeremiah would do anything for her even if he doesn't approve it.

"Thank you, Jeremiah" Marianne removed her hand and neatly place it by her side, she turned around with her dress dancing ever so slightly. Marianne smiled at Jeremiah and left, Jeremiah would have never thought it would be the very last time he would see her.

The day after, the day after was the worst moment in my entire life. We gather around the gardens, all of us, the royal guards, servants, maids, every single one of us. I was expecting something but I never expected to hear…..

"Lady Marianne vi Britannia, 98th empress of the holy Britannia empire, has unfortunately been assassinated last night" read a simple servant has he stood in front of the guardsman. Jeremiah stared in completely shock and horror, Lady Marianne is dead and he wasn't there to protect her "Furthermore, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia has been injured during the assault and is now crippled and blind"

"Princess Nunnally! No! Why she was injured?! Why couldn't I at least protect her?!" thought Jeremiah as he desperately wanted to ran off, he wanted to see with Marianne's children were doing. The very moment the meeting finished, Jeremiah immediately headed towards the infirmary and saw Nunnally with her eyes and legs covered. "What happened to her?" ask Jeremiah as he gently touch her hand.

"Princess Nunnally was shoot in the legs during the attack, and was blinded by the event" informed a simple doctor while he took down some notes.

"What about Prince Lelouch?" ask Jeremiah as he feared the worst

"Prince Lelouch unfortunately is the one who found them, Lady Marianne hold Princess Nunnally in her arms. She tried to protect her and she did, Princess Nunnally's legs were the only part of her body that was injured" said the doctor as he neatly tuck his notepad under his arm.

"Lady Marianne you protected your daughter from the assault, you tried so hard even at the cost of your life" thought Jeremiah as he walk out of the infirmary, Jeremiah went to his quarters and just broke down into tears. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" shouted Jeremiah as he cried for the death of his love.

A week passes since that horrible event and Jeremiah hid his feelings of guilt, he just continues with his duty like every day. But when Jeremiah heard about Prince Lelouch or what he did, he renounced his claim to the throne, his birth right. Jeremiah knew, his prince, Prince Lelouch did it for his mother and sister. Because of his love for his mother and sister, the emperor sent his own children to Japan.

"Japan is unstable and dangerous, why would the emperor sent his own children there?!" thought Jeremiah as he couldn't believe that, the emperor would do such thing to his own flesh and blood. "I must go! I must go to Japan and protect them! I must do it for Lady Marianne!"

Jeremiah work and work, and was eventually transferred to Japan or area 11. The Britannian forces crushed the small nation and claimed is land, has soon has he arrived, he would search for them.

"Area 11, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally are here! I must find them at all cost and protect them" said Jeremiah as he headed towards his new post.

_8 years later at the train station_

"Why Lelouch! Why did you adopted the role of Zero? Why did you turn against your own homeland? Becoming an enemy of the emperor as a result?" ask Jeremiah as he forced his way inches by inches

"I didn't it because I am, Lelouch vi Britannia!" shouted Lelouch, Jeremiah stop in his tracks, he couldn't believe it. He knew or thought, that Lelouch and Nunnally died over 8 years ago.

"I remember because I was there too, my first assignment to guard her! Lady Marianne whom I loved and respected, I failed to carry through that loyalty, I just wasn't able to protect her!" pleaded Jeremiah as he cried tears of blood, Jeremiah fell onto his knees, he deserved every moment.

"So you founded the purebloods then" said Lelouch

"Master Lelouch, everything is becoming clear now! You became Zero for Lady Marianne!" Jeremiah straight out his hand, he wanted to touch his prince, he wanted to see his face before he died.

"If you didn't come to kill me, then what were you going to do?!" ask Lelouch as he couldn't believe, orange boy cared for his mother.

"I don't serve vv, follow one, its lady Marianne! Now I'll die with no regrets" said Jeremiah as he shed tears and desperately tried to approach his prince.

"Lord Jeremiah!" shouted Lelouch as he immediately turned off the very machine, that was killing him slowly.

"My prince!" Jeremiah look up and saw his prince, his prince spared his life, his prince cared for him just like Lady Marianne did.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, listen, your stead false loyalty is still needed here, isn't that right?" ask Lelouch as he help Jeremiah

"Indeed, yes your majesty!" said Jeremiah as he smiled at his prince, his prince he thought he lost so many years ago.

Jeremiah was once more beside Lady Marianne but through her son, Jeremiah will protect Lelouch no matter what. He will serve him has his loyal servant, and will fight against Britannia! Against the emperor who sent his own children to area 11.


End file.
